


Reflections

by ravenscrest



Series: Critical Role Relationship Week 2018 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Relationship Week, Critical Role Relationship Week 2018, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenscrest/pseuds/ravenscrest
Summary: Percy and Cassandra talk about family and trust.-Post-Campaign One. Some vague spoilers for the end of the campaign, but I did my best to make it spoiler-free.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real attempt at writing one-shots, but I love the idea for the relationship week way too much to not try it out.

“I miss them.”

Cassandra says it while they’re sitting on opposite sides of their library, each reading quietly. Percy swallows hard and looks up at his sister. He doesn’t have to ask who she’s talking about, but the statement still catches him off guard. What catches him more off guard is the tears that had welled up in Cassandra’s eyes.

He stays quiet for a minute, considering what to say. Eventually, he sighs heavily, and decides to speak. “I miss them too.”

Cassandra’s expression turns incredulous. She shakes her head slightly, the beginning of a sentence dying on her lips. She stares at Percy for a few moments. She desperately wants to tell him everything that’s going through her mind, but the thought of it scares her. She doesn’t want to risk losing the only family she has left.

“I know it’s hard, Cass. We have each other, and we can get through it.”

Cassandra decides that, on second thought, it’s worth the risk.

“No, Percival, you don’t know. You have no idea. I was alone for five years, starting with when you left me in the snow.” She closes her book and stands up quickly. “You left me alone with them.”

“Cass--” Percy starts, but he’s cut off as Cassandra continues.

“They made me call them Mother and Father. Delilah bought me clothes to match hers. I wasn’t allowed to talk about any of our family. You let them do that, Percy. When you left, I stopped being a de Rolo. Not by choice, but because I wasn’t allowed to be.” Cassandra stays still, tears rolling down her cheeks as she clutches her book in shaky hands. She stares through Percy as she speaks and images of those five years with the Briarwoods fill her mind.

Percy waits to see if she’ll continue, having closed and set down his book as she spoke. When she doesn’t continue and a sob rattles through her chest, he stands and cautiously walks towards her. He doesn’t want to make this any worse. Cassandra doesn’t react, so he steps closer. He reaches his arms out, and she flinches.

“You’re okay, Cass. It’s just me,” Percy says quietly. “Can you look at me?”

Cassandra blinks a few times, and her eyes refocus on Percy’s face. She notices his eyes have welled up a bit too, and she instantly regrets her decision.

“Is it okay for me to hug you?” Percy asks, holding his arms outwards, but not too close to her.

Cassandra nods, another sob shaking through her. She doesn’t hold her arms out in response; most of her focus is going towards focusing on Percy’s face.

Percy slowly envelops Cassandra in a hug, smoothing her hair down. He feels her muscles start to relax.

“I’m sorry,” she says, just barely above a whisper.

“Cass, it’s okay. I’ve said much worse to myself. You’re right, anyhow. I don’t know what you went through. I thought you were dead, and I didn’t think I could carry you. I should have at least tried.” He continues to hold her, prepared to release her at a moment’s notice.

“You were a child, too. I shouldn’t blame you,” she says, her voice shaking.

“Are you still with me, Cass?” Percy smooths his hand over her hair again to give her something to focus on. He feels her nod against his hand. He releases her and looks her in the eye. She meets his gaze, further confirming that she’s not lost in her memories. “Tell me what you know.”

She nods, taking a deep breath and continuing to look at Percy. “My name is Cassandra de Rolo. I live in Castle Whitestone with my brother, Percival, and the other members of Vox Machina. Most of them will move out, but Percival and his wife, Vex’ahlia, will still be here. I’m not alone.”

“You’re not alone,” Percy repeats, placing a hand on Cassandra’s cheek. She leans into it and closes her eyes briefly as his thumb wipes away a tear.

“Thank you, Percy,” she says, her voice no longer shaky.

He smiles warmly and pulls his hand away. “I think a family dinner is in order.”

A faint smile reaches Cassandra’s lips. “I think you’re right.”

Cassandra sits back down, sighing in relief as Percy speaks into his earring.

It’s nice to have a family again.


End file.
